1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp assembly, and in particular to a clamp assembly for a condensate overflow detection and/or prevention mechanism for use in an air cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
An air cooling system, such as an air conditioner or a heat pump, typically has heat exchange coils that produce condensate as the system cools air in a building. The condensate can cause damage to structures within the building, such as dry wall, ceilings, wooden supports, etc. Thus, the condensate is collected in a drain pan placed below the heat exchange coils, and is transported away through a drain line connected to the drain pan. Over a period of time, blockage can occur in the drain pan or the drain line due to debris, algae or other biological matter. The blockage causes the condensate to accumulate in the drain pan, and eventually, overflow to cause damage to the building. Accordingly, it is desirable and known to attach a mechanism to the drain pan that detects the build-up of condensate due to a blockage and/or prevents overflow by shutting off the cooling system, sounding an alarm, and/or pumping away the condensate.